


Tornado [Vid]

by huntress1013



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is like a tornado. Powerful, deadly and rampant and then there is of course Thor....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tornado [Vid]

The clips and audio in this video were integrated in this fanwork under the fair use law. No copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.

  
The Video can be downloaded at my [Journal](http://huntress1013.livejournal.com/602435.html#comments)

**Author's Note:**

> This video will be remastered as soon as "The Avengers" hits the shelves - in other words: very soon. Until then take it as is it is and comments are of course love.


End file.
